


Fade

by Dragomir



Series: Soulmates are Inconvenient [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Future Fic, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there is a day when <i>The Words</i> fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Suffer.

And then there is a day, as there usually is, where the words written starkly across his collarbone just…fade.

They will always be there – once you get _The Words_ , they don’t simply leave. They are _forever_ , in every sense of the word. Their bond is unbreakable.

Khadgar knows, when his Words sear hotly, almost so hot he feels as though his clothes will burst into flame from the heat, what has happened. He knows, and he carries on. There is a war.

There is one day, as there will always be, when the words fade away.

He presses a hand to them in a quiet moment, hidden in his tower, and weeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin Lothar dies in canon, shortly before the end of the First War. His death spurs the Alliance to victory, and the formation of the Sons of Lothar in Outland.
> 
> There is also a statue in the Burning Steppes of Anduin Lothar, sword pointed defiantly at Blackrock Spire.


End file.
